In the Morning
by stelena1981
Summary: Set the Morning of 2.20's "Last Day" episode before the episode begins. Stefan and Elena get to talk and try to prepare for what's ahead.


Early morning sunlight found them resting together in a conjoined embrace. One of Elena's legs free from the bed covers, her back to Stefan's chest, her arm around his waist, his arm on her leg. They lie together so familiar it seemed that they had been together for years and not months.

Without opening her eyes, she moves her arm from Stefan's waist to his hair and sighs. "How long have you been awake," she asks in her sleep riddled voice. Elena felt his eyes on her. Weird how she could tell that.

"Not long," Stefan responds moving himself closer to Elena even as she moves back to close in the gap that didn't exist between their bodies.

"How long, Stefan," Elena asks again unsatisfied with his response.

"2 hours."

"2 hours, Stefan? Why couldn't you sleep?" she asks, turning in his grasp and raising her head to look at him.

He simply looks at her in response. She knows why.

Moving her hand to his brow, "Why didn't you wake me? We could have been awake and freaking out about my eventual death at Klaus's hand and my possible resurrection courtesy of Elijah's together."

"So not funny. Besides, I didn't want to wake you. You need whatever rest you can get for what we're about to face."

"And you don't? Stefan, even vampires need sleep. I need you as on your game as you need me to be."

"I can't sleep Elena. If I even allow myself to consider you dying, everything in me…it stops. I forget to breathe, I stop thinking. I just…I stop. And when I close my eyes, that's what I see."

"Stefan, Elijah said he'd bring me…"

He gently cuts her off. "I know what Elijah said, 'Lena. It doesn't make it any easier. Especially coming from him."

"Stefan I trust that he will keep his word. I trusted you when you went to find Isobel and brought her and John back. We're partners remember?"

Sighs. "I know. But I also know what a mistake that was bringing them back into things here. You having to watch your mother die? The stakes are so much more than that now Elena. This is your life and we're entrusting it to Klaus's brother? Yeah, I guess I'm struggling with that a little bit."

Elena has no response. She just quietly watches him knowing that there is nothing she could say to make him worry less. So she opted to change the subject.

"What took you so long to come to bed last night? I thought by the time I walked Elijah out and came upstairs you would be there."

"Yeah, I stayed downstairs and cleaned up after me and Damon's….thing."

Elena knew that was still touchy territory. She caressed his cheek. "I know you needed to calm down about what happened between you and your brother but I wanted to tell you how grateful I am that you are letting me decide what's best for me and standing up for me and apologizing to Elijah because I asked you to. I know none of this is easy for you and I know you don't like it. But for what it's worth? If it is possible to love you more for respecting my choices and treating me like an equal, I do. So much more."

He looks at her earnestly. "Huh. That's worth a lot actually. And you're right. I don't like it. Not even a little."

"But?"

He sighs. "But I love you and I trust you and I respect that we're partners so I will grit my teeth and let you take the lead on this."

She leans into him and kisses him softly. "I know it's not easy Stefan. I know you're scared for me."

"Scared is the understatement of the century, 'Lena. When I woke up yesterday morning and you weren't next to me, I panicked. When it hit me what we're up against and the fact that I might have failed at not being able to protect you? There are no words to describe that level of fear. "

She puts her hand on his heart. "I know. And I'm sorry I didn't fill you in earlier. But there wasn't much time and I just...I had to find another way to protect everyone. To fight back." Elena takes a deep breath. "Stefan, I'm scared too. But do you know what gives me peace about this?"

He looks at her fully, eyes expecting her response.

She takes his hand and kisses it."You Stefan. You standing by my side and supporting the choices I make. Helping me fix the mistakes when we have them. And if it comes to it-"

"No. Uh uh. I can't Elena…"

"Shhh…If it comes to it, you'll be by my side when it is all over. That gives me peace.

"I promise that I will be by your side as long as you'll have me."

"Well, don't plan on going anywhere for awhile, okay?"

"No place else I'd rather be."

She grips his shoulders and moves atop his body to hug him. She kisses his neck and leaves her lips to trail there causing Stefan to do the same to her neck.

"Mmmmm….now about Damon," she says muzzled by her actions against his neck.

"Uh uh…no Elena. No bringing up the "D" word while we're in bed." He continues kissing her neck down to her collarbone.

She giggles. "I have to. This is the only way I can get you distracted enough to listen to me and not get mad." She reaches under the covers and moves her hands under his t-shirt, caressing his chest and stomach.

"Unfair. (sighs) Totally unfair. And totally effective."

She smiles into his neck. "Please don't fight with him Stefan."

He moans at her touch. "Not to get all schoolyard on you but uh…he started it." He sighs. "I know you're right. He just pushes me on the wrong subjects."

"Let me guess: another dig at trying to win me?" She lifts his shirt up and kisses his chest as she talks.

"Ahhhh. Something like that."

"Stefan, I don't know how many times I can tell you this: I'm with you. I'm in love with you." She licks a line from his chest down to the beginning of his waistband.

"Madly." She kisses around his pelvis and uses her hands to stroke his sides.

"Deeply." She slowly moves her hand underneath the waistband of his sweats teasing him.

"Truly." She moves back up and kisses him deeply.

She breaks the kiss and they stare at each other both smiling. "Do you understand?"

"I need a little more explanation. Care to continue?"

She playfully rolls her eyes at him. "I know Damon says those things and I know it makes you mad and I know there's history there that you're afraid we will repeat and I know you want to act all Neanderthal with him but I need you to remember that a) I am not Katherine and b) (she takes a breath) he's not as strong as you are, Stefan."

He stopped her teasing and made her look at him again. "I think you overestimate my ability to deal with losing you, Elena. I'm not that strong."

"Yes you are. You're strong enough to step aside and let me decide my future. You're strong enough to trust me with someone who could have killed me without a thought."

"Elena, it would have been selfish of me to force you to do things you didn't want to. It has nothing to do with strength."

"Hmm…I don't wanna argue with you. I just…I wanted to say thank you and to ignore your brother."

He laughs and returns her hand to the waistband of his boxer briefs. "Don't thank me yet."

"Oh, but I will."

A few hours later, they've finished dressing and are sitting on their bed.

"Elijah will be here in a little while. Are you okay?"

"I have no choice but to be. You?"

She shrugs. He takes her hand. "I'll be right beside you. Always."

She looked at him and knew he was telling her the truth. She nods and they leave their room downstairs for the meeting that would tell them the plan for Elena's sacrifice.


End file.
